


Your name is spread eagle across my tongue

by demonn



Series: Let’s give this love a new name [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, James is getting thirstier, M/M, Pure unaldutered smut, Rimming, Smut filthy filthy smut, Top Tony Stark, i was getting hot while writing this, im getting good at this, tony is just getting smoother, very explicit, will make you blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: "But I’m an impatient man,” Tony continued , finally satisfied with the bouquet of bruises he had painted onto James neck. “And in my opinion , I’ve been patient for way too long. So I want you to turn over for me darling , and for you too spread those pretty legs.”





	Your name is spread eagle across my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been waiting to post this for two hours , bear with me , it might seem a little rushed.

James reckoned there was something special about having himself taken apart during the day. The moment was already special because it was spent with Tony, but the fact that it’s happening in the early hours of the morning does something to him.

Tony had already pulled his sweats off and crowded him against the headboard of his bed, his hands threaded into James’ hair in an almost painful grip. It made him keen and ache and whine and moan because god, he’s done this all before but this time? This time, there’s a special sort of heat running through his body, it burned and burned and burnedhim from the inside out but he has no choice but to lay and submit because it’s feels too good.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, diving back in for another harsh kiss. “Just tell me when to stop, if you ever want to stop, just tell me, I promise I’ll stop.”

Tony said the words with too much raw abandon to be anything but sincere, but the thought of stopping made James insides curl. He wanted to know what Tony was thinking about but he knew better than to ask, he knew better than to try and figure out what the man was thinking about. There was time for that afterwards , not now , not when Tony’s got his hands down the back of his briefs and kneading his ass with those skilful fingers.

He let out a fuck of his own, eyes squeezing shut as another whimper clawed it’s way out of his throat. His hands moved up to caress Tony’s shoulders, working out the knots in his shoulder blades with ease. It was nice to have someone so pliant under him and know it’s not because they’re dead or drugged on anything other than pleasure. The fact that Tony was comfortable enough to let himself go pliant invited another heady feeling that goes straight to his head.

“I know,” he said, finally deigning to answer as another hand creeped up to rub circles into the base of his spine, heating up the cooler skin there. “God , just hurry up!”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t know , darling, you look mighty pretty here , spread out , just waiting for me. Might just keep you like this all night, waiting for me just like this.” James would have taken his words to heart if he didn’t hear the cap of a bottle being opened then snapped shut, he would believe it if he didn’t see Tony pulling off all of the clothes left on his body, then plant a hickey in the juncture of his neck.

It was awfully sentimental, James thought, but he was loving it all the same. The feeling of Tony’s got mouth in his neck, placing hickeys that would be gone during the hour. Each nip and bite and suck and pass of his tongue that made fire explode all over his body, his skin turning to lava.

“But I’m an impatient man,” Tony continued, finally satisfied with the bouquet of bruises he had painted onto James neck. “And in my opinion, I’ve been patient for way too long. So I want you to turn over for me darling, and for you to spread those pretty legs.”

James moaned again, because god, he knew Tony would be good at dirty talk , but not this good. All the lines sound like they’d been taken out of a porno but when Tony said them there’s just something about each word, each pretty and darling, that made him feel like doing anything for him.

So he turned over for him and spread his legs because that’s what Tony asked him to do. It was like this haze was settling over his brain and all he could do was chase Tony’s touches, chase the pleasure the man was offering him.

“You still with me darling,” Tony asked, his voice slightly lighter. He pulled James head up by his hair, gently though , only hard enough to shock him out of his slight trance with a pleasure moan.

“Yeah, I’m still with you,” he said, his mouth working into sluggish shapes. “Come on , continue. I’m an impatient person as well.”

Tony chuckled and landed a sharp slap on his ass, making James yelp before a long, low moan make its way out of his throat from the depths of his gut, right where all that pleasure was pooling.

“Oh? You liked that? Such a dirty boy.” James moaned again, arching his back and presenting his ass. He was already hot and bothered and Tony hadn’t even gotten his fingers into him yet.

“Yeah, that’s good, you do that for me,” Tony muttered, kneeling behind James and grasping the globes of his ass, pulling them apart as he placed a hickey in his hip, sucking harder and placing small bites on the sensitive insides of his thighs.

The first lick across his sensitive rim would have launched him across the bed if he had not been held down by his ankles . He was hard, painfully hard, and he was sure that if Tony had just swiped along his dick accidentally he would have come.

“Come on, baby, stay still for me. Just trying to get you to relax for me, none of that today,” Tony uttered, going in for another flat, wet lick. James didn’t try to jump across the bed, but he did let out a low, keening moan that was accompanied with a squirm that very nearly made Tony smack him again. He settled for running his hands across the disappearing bruise on James’ left cheek, biting harshly on his right before diving back in with the ferocity of a man that had been starved for whoever knew how long.

James slowly relaxed, returning to his hoe he was before; soft, pliant and willing. That familiar haze that he had become to associate with Tony settled over his mind , silencing any thought that didn’t have to do with the man and getting what he wanted.

He felt a slicked up finger breech his hole, curling and searching and stretching before Tony started to thrust slowly. James was- James was achingly hard. Precum pooled on the sheets below him, staining his thighs. He thought he couldn’t get any harder but then Tony swiped his finger over the top of his cock and bought it to James’ lips, pressing the digit in with a tiny ‘suck’.

It drove James over the line, and with a few more repeats of the action and the tight twist of Tony’s hand, he found himself coming all over the man and having to lick his come off of Tony’s hand, still in his post orgasmic haze.

This was everything he had ever dreamed of and beyond that. This was a wet dream he hadn’t even begun to plan and god, Tony was magic. He knew his every weak spot, all the places that made him keen and grab and whine under the mans grip.

Tony’s third finger ghosted along his prostate, the action eliciting another gasp and squirm from him, and an electric shock ran up his spine and straight to his head.

“God,” James managed between the moans. His stream of ‘please , please , please’ turning into useless babbling.

“Nope,” Tony said , his voice a little too cheerful,” no god , just me.”

He thrust his fingers in an out again, twisting and curling them as he worked James’ cock back up to full hardness. He done it for what felt like hours ( it could have been hours for all James knew ) before his fingers slid out of his ass and left James feeling horribly empty.

“Ok darling, how do you wanna do this?” Tony asked softly , licking the shell of James' ear as he pushed sweat soaked hair away from his forehead.

“Wanna see your face, just wanna see your face,” James uttered , the words slurring in his mouth. He felt drunk, the rush of hormones edging him to the very brink of euphoria. He was close enough to topple , probably, close enough to just fall into the edge.

He felt like a king, of sorts, he felt like a victor. He had won Tony’s affection and this brown eyed man’s hands in his hair was his crown, gold laced and wrapped with the creeping ivy of pleasure. It felt like he was pulling James’ skin back to reveal the rawer bits of him, like peeling back a scab to let yourself bleed a little more.

“Wan’ it hard, fast as well,” Bucky leaned up blindingly, catching Tony’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “Wanna feel you for days.”

That kiss was more intimate, rawer in a way , like baring the weakest parts of yourself.It it was better than that. It was as simple as one, two, three, or one plus one equals two. It was the baseline urges that would creep to the top and god, did James want.

Tony nodded, ripping the condom open and pulling it into his dick, pinching the top.

Tony’s dick was beautiful. Thick and long and red. It curved to the right slightly , standing hard against his stomach , and James just knew that he wanted to suck that one day , wanted to feel that thick vein on the base against his tongue , wanted to lick at the head of it as it weeped precum. He was a sucker for Tony’s dick and he would be damned if he died without getting to taste it.

Tony dragged the head of his cock against James loose hole , teasing him to hear tears. He’d been patient and he’d waited but Tony was infuriating, that James knew, and would want to drive him to the very edge of his limits.

Jame pressed his hips backwards , feeling the head drag. “If that’s how you’re going to play it,” Tony started, flipping them over so that James was on his lap,” may as well do all the work yourself.”

“Tony please,” James whined, slumping against the other mans chest only to feel the vibrations of extremis against his own flushed chest. “Please Tony , oh god , please Tony.”

“Jesus,” Tony shivered, wrapping his tongue around the word,”you beg so prettily , I’m going to have to make you beg for it one day, won’t allow you to cum until you beg for it.”

“Please, Tony,” James continued, unaware of what the man was whispering. “Please.”

“Get up a little, let’s get my darling satiated.” James complied yet again , his dark hair falling into his face as he lifted himself up , his metal hand pushing the strands behind his ear.

When Tony pushed him down again he could feel the head of his cock at the entrance of his hole. He leaned as he slid down , moving in figure eights in an attempt to get as much pleasure from it as possible.

When he was finally seated on Tony’s cock , balls deep inside him and pulsing in time the pleasure in the pool of his stomach , James was breathing heavily and trying to pull himself of back from the edge. He was full, fuller than he'd ever been before, and god- now he knew what he was missing out on.

“Awww,” Tony cooed, but James noted his face was flushed and he was breathing heavier, “look at you! You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Shut up,” James attempted, but it was feeble and meek. Tony only hummed and pressed his hands into James hip in response , making up and down motions.

James (because he knew how to take a hint) started to pull himself up, finding that Tony’s hand gripping him in all the right places made for an easier climb. He dropped down with a whispered ‘fuck’ before repeating the action.

All that could be heard was the sounds of skin on skin, of James weak whimpers and Tony’s rough grunts , the smell of sex and desire filling the air. It was primal and it was messy but it was what they wanted and Tony had never been known for not getting what he wlistd and if what he wanted was James then well, the man wanted him back.

Tony’s hand lifted off his hip, slamming back down on the meaty bit of James' ass, causing the man to clench around him in a split second, drawing a moan from both of them.

“Please Tony,” James started up again, his hips stuttering as he worked himself up and down fast and hard, slamming himself down into Tony’s thighs then back up again, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other morning into his own hair.

Tony, catching onto what he was asking for , shook his head and bit the juncture of his neck harshly. “Ah ah ah.You come in my cock or you don’t come at all. Come on, I know you can do it darling, just gotta hold on for a sec.”

James whined again, a single tear leaking out of the corner of his eye, he was weak, weaker than he had been before, and awfully pliant under Tony’s wandering hands. The tempo never slowed though, Tony was strong enough to work him up and done on his own , he was tired, goddammit, and he wanted to come.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, Tony’s dick rammed against his prostate. It all went white for a second, and James was sure that he let out a laugh but was too out of it to hear. He was sure he was coming , he was sure that Tony was coming, and he almost wanted to make art of this , but thought the moment to intimate to even begin to try and out it onto paper. And if anyone found it ... god, he wouldn’t know what to do.

He committed the look of Tony’s face , head lolled and mouth open, to memory, just in case he never got it again. He dusted a kiss into his jaw and nipped at his collarbone, still coherent enough to ghost his own pleasure into the man.

He was faintly aware that Tony was pulling out of him , leaving then coming back and wiping him down with a wet towel, tucking him into a spare pare of sweatpants and one of his shirts before pulling a blanket over him. It was domestic (and for a second he thought of his white fence again) and soft and so starkly different from the fast-paced , switchblade pleasure that had sprung out of both of them.

Seeing Tony soft like this, curled up next to him in bed, his chin resting on the crown of his head? God, he wanted that forever. He wanted to wake up when the both of them had grey hairs and think about this memory of him thinking about the future

(For a person who preached the effects of getting caught up in your own world , James sure did do it often)

 

-

 

James awoke when the sun was high in the sky, and the sheets next to him were only a little warm. He had expected Tony to be long gone (even if it was his own room) and that familiar spike of elation when he heard him humming from a nearby chair rose up in him.

Tony stood, a soft smile on his face and James made grabby-hands for the orange juice in the table.

“Have a good rest ,darling?”

James made an indiscernible grunt , then another until tiny was in arms distance and he could wrap his hands around his waist and bury his face into his stomach.

“Oh,” Tony whispered. “You’re so pretty , I wish I could keep you.”

“You can,” James said, voice horse from sleep and moaning. “You can keep me. Just wrap me up in bubble wrap and keep me in your closet or something. You don’t hafta do much.”

Tony laughed,the sound melodious to James’ ears, sipping his own cup of coffee as he slid into bed next to James.

“It doesn’t was work like that , Jamiepoo,” Tony said , his voice sad. “What happened last night probably didn't mean anything-“

“It did mean something , ok?” James started m his voice hard , unmovable. “It meant something to me. I meant it when I said you could keep me Tony, make me your fella , care me an’ all that. I want it , you want it , we’re two consenting adults.”

“Things aren’t simple, darling,” Tony said, and James noted just how wearier he sounded, like someone had put another ten pounds into his back for him to carry. “People don’t always approve.”

“Fuck them , I don’t know them,” James started,” and fuck homophobes too. Fuck anyone who has something negative to say. Not literally, I’m quite into monogamy, but still fuck them.”

Tony’s lips twitched into a smile and James considered it a point in his favour. “What about Cap? If you haven’t noticed he hasn’t been all that happy with me of the late. I’m definitely not his favourite person in the world, plus, he’s been doing a many creepy , stalkerish things lately.”

“I’ll switch up the rooms I sleep in , maybe even change up my brooding spots and get a new sunhat. I can get all into that summer vibe. I’ll even wear sunblock.”

“You’ll be disgustingly cute,” Tony muttered. “Ok, you’ve convinced me.”

“You gonna ask me out dancin’ , Mr. Stark?” James said, his voice just shy sickly sweet.

“I’ll find a speakeasy and everything , get a new suit and dazzle the homophobes into accepting me.”

The tone was teasing , but James could still detect the undercurrent oof anxiety in his voice.

“Hey, doll? Look at me,” James drew his fingers up to Tony’s chin , pulling him down into a soft kiss. “You’re a sexy piece of manbeast with a personality to match, I’m not going to regret this, no matter what Cap says, I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me back for whatever reason why. Now come crawl back int bed with me soo we can have a dazzling repeat of last night but this time I don’t do anything.”

Tony laughed, abandoning his coffee on the nightstandand crawling over Bucky. “Pillow princess,” he teased,”You’re such an awful pillow princess. One round of this and you’re already spoilt , I wonder how I’m gonna fix this.”

“Oh,” James purred, “I know plenty of ways how.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't taken a bath in two days and I'm starting to stink and I haven't eaten I'm time but I really wanted to edit this while I was still awake and coherent so here you go.


End file.
